Pipelines for transporting oil, natural gas, water, and other important resources, are used globally and are an important part of commerce and infrastructure. Such pipeline systems generally rely on pumps and/or compressors to move fluid through the pipeline. If a blockage occurs downstream from a compressor, pressure will build-up in the pipeline and can lead to cracking, breakages, leaks, and environmental damage.
Several approaches to preventing pipeline pressure build-ups and breakages are known. One known solution is to include pressure safety valves (“PSV”). PSV's are configured to automatically open up at a predetermined pressure threshold, thus relieving (e.g., bleeding) pipeline pressure into the surrounding environment. PSV devices are considerably economical to manufacture and install, however, the cost of environmental damage and lost product (e.g., oil, water, natural gas, etc) is significant. Flares can be used to reduce damage to the environment.
Another approach to preventing pipeline overpressure is high integrity pressure protection systems (“HIPPS”). A typical HIPPS includes sensors for monitoring pipeline pressures and a control system for automatically shutting off the source of the overpressure (e.g., shutting off the compressor or closing a valve) when pipeline pressure passes a threshold value. HIPPS, however, have several drawbacks. First, the sensors and control system add significant costs to the pipeline. Second, sensors and control system components can degrade over time and are susceptible to weather damage.
Yet another approach to preventing pipeline breakage from pressure build-up is to use pipeline designs (e.g., diameters, thickness, joining processes, materials, etc.) that can handle the maximum pressure output of the compressor. However, this approach is economically impractical for long pipeline routes (e.g., oil transportation pipelines).
Examples of other devices and methods of preventing system overpressure can be found in GB2431485, U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,194, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,347, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,927, U.S. Pat. No. 7,344,127. Unfortunately, the devices and methods described in these references also suffer from similar drawbacks as the previously mentioned approaches.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for pressure isolation and/or overpressure prevention.